Love is Hardship!
by XHelloPockyDesuX
Summary: What will Happen when a Hello Kitty obsessed girl comes to Gakuen Hetalia and meets a certain pastaloving freak? What will unfold as the natural highschool drama is put to test? N.ItalyxOCxGermany S.ItalyxOC some ChinaxOC. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is for absolute fun! I hope you enjoy!**

_Dedicated to: My Hetalia loving friends~ Love blabbing to you all xD_

_Pairings: N. Italy/OC _

_Anime: Hetalia (Duh) xD_

__

The girl slept peacefully on a bench, she looked as if she just stopped to rest or take a break, but it was morning time and the school bell was going to ring any minute. Feliciano (better known as Feli or Italy) walked happily by the snoozing girl before hearing Germany yell for him to hurry up. "Ciao Germany!" He greeted his eyes as mellow as ever and a huge stupid smile plastered on his face. The girl suddenly woke up and looked around before squeaking in surprise and grabbing all her stuff. "Dammit! Why does this always happen to me!" She scrambled to her feet and began running towards the door as fast as she could. To her luck, she simply tripped, falling to the ground face first and looking up to watch her stuff fly in the air and land harshly on the ground. "Ow..." She rubbed her head as Italy stuck out to her. "A-Are you alright?" He said blushing a bit as Germany covered his eyes, a blush across his face also. She blinked lightly, "..." She looked to see her panties showing as her ass stuck in the air. She eyes widened as she stared at the striped blue panties that had Hello Kitty on them and a 'Nyan~' below it. "...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She jumped up and shoved her skirt down a blush of her own appearing on her face. "Y-Y-You saw n-nothing!" She pointed at them, shaking in embarrassment. She picked up her stuff and ran off and out of sight. Italy blinked at looked over at Germany. "Germany... Didn't you think her panties were adorable~? It'd be cuter if they said Pasta~ across the bottom." He explained completely fine with what he was saying. Germany sighed and shook his head remembering that Italians were that way and hoping that not _all _of them were like Italy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Class, We have a new student today~" The teacher announced. "Please introduce yourself~" The girl looked around and sighed. "I-Im Osaka...You know in Japan. I liked to be called Akane though.." Japan cocked his head. "Hmm...Imouto-san..?" He said quietly as he examined her. Her hair was long, black and had curls at the end. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and she had Hello Kitty earrings on along with a big red bow on her head. He slightly smiled at his younger, Hello Kitty obsessed sister. "Oh~ Japan, eh?" The teacher laughed as she pointed at him from across the room. Akane looked up at him. "E-eh? Nii-san!" She smiled big and ran up to him. He smiled back "Konnichiwa, Osaka." She huffed and poked his forehead. "Why didnt you tell me you were going here?" Japan blushed a bit. " I thought you knew...Tokyo-san is coming here to.. I was the one who called you two here." Akane huffed again. " You mean, Miyoko-chan, right brother? You know you are a bit to proper.." She sighed sitting down in the seat behind him. "I do not understand why you are so obsessed with Hello Kitty, Osaka-san." He said sharply in return. "Ehh! Brother, you are so mean sometimes! I'm not totally obsessed I just think its kawaii~!" She smiled. Japan only chuckled. " I am sorry. Being cute fits you well also, Osaka-san." Suddenly the class door burst open. Miyoko-chan or Tokyo, stood in the doorway. "Konnichiwa. The name? Miyoko. Country I belong to? Japan. What part? Tokyo, the capital. Any other questions?" Yep. It was Miyoko, alright, As snappy as ever. The teacher just stared at her. "U-Uh...No... You may go sit.." Miyoko walked over by Akane and Japan. "Ahh~ Little Sis! Brother! Happy to see ya~" Japan stared at her for awhile and then sighed. "Tokyo-san. You must learn the proper way to act around others." Tokyo looked at him like he was a baka himself. "Pssh! I dont need any of that damn proper shit! Right, Little Sis?" She reached over and lightly tugged on Akane's hello kitty bow causing her to squeak. "Hahahaha! If only you could grow white ears and a tail! You'd be so cute!" Miyoko giggled at her sister. "Class! For those of you that are new, Please Address me as Asia-sensei. This class is for all countries or Territories in the Asian area." A young man in the back then stood up. "Asia-sensei. May I go to the restroom, Aru?" Akane gave a blank look. Yep, that had to be the famous China. The teacher nodded and he left, but he took his stuff with him because just as he stepped out the door the class bell rang. It was more than likely he had planned to do that so he could get to his locker. All the students stood up and began to walk out the door when Japan gently took Akane's wrist and pulled her out the door. "Osaka. I would like you to meet the Axis Powers I was telling you about." He pointed towards the tall blonde and the same boy she had met before. "N-Nani! You mean these guys are them?" She blushed and looked away. "Yes. Here they are and why are you looking away? That is quite rude, Osaka-san." Miyoko looked at them too. "Ah. I see, the one with the curl must be North Italy. The one with the serious intimidating look must be Germany. Konnichiwa, Im Tokyo, but I like to be called Miyoko and this," She pointed to Akane, turning her around, "This Hello Kitty obsessed and very cute girl is Osaka but she likes to be called Akane. She's my little sister~!" Miyoko began to mess with Akanes bow again laughing. "...NE! STOP IT YOU DAMN BAKA!" Akane suddenly yelled. Only Japan and Miyoko didn't flinch. "Did I mention she can be scary when she's pissed~?" Miyoko laughed again. Italy cocked his head at the cross-armed girl. "Hmm...Oh! You must be the girl I met earlier! Ciao~!" Akane blinked and looked at him. "Y-Yea I am." "Ah Yes. It is you after all. I am Germany." The Tall blonde blinked and held out his hand and Akane shook it nicely. Italy smiled again. "Come on, its lunch! Maybe theres Pasta today!" Miyoko waved as they all walked away and turned around to bump into someone...

__

**Hello! I wrote this for my friend so of course she is included as Tokyo or Miyoko~ I hope you enjoyed~!**


	2. Meeting and Friending

Hello Everyone decided to make a chapter two~ Got bored and Nerded out XD Hope you like! I would love it if you reviewed!

__

Miyoko hit the ground hard. "Ow...! Hey, whoever you are, watch where yo-! Gah! I-Italy! You were just over there!" "Ugh! Im not North Italy! He's My brother! There's a south Italy ya know!" Miyoko looked at the blushing guy. His curl was on the other side of his head, his hair was darker and so was his skin and he _definitely _didn't have the happy-go-lucky attitude. She looked up at him and crossed her arms. "Pssh! Not like I knew!" The boy then looked at her. "It's Romano..." He said blushing, his cheeks were slightly puffed up and he turned his head away, leading a hand out to her. She took it and raised up, then smiled. "Im Miyoko. Im the capital, Tokyo, of Japan." Romano looked over at her checking out her looks. She had a good bit of a chest, her hair was short and black with a cute doggy pin to pull her bangs back and her eyes were brown. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait...are you...EH! DONT TELL ME YOU ARE CHECKING ME OUT!" She covered her chest and almost growled a bit looking angrily at him. He looked back at her blinking. "What...? HUH! N-NO! Im not that stupid France!" She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I need to get to lunch." She turned away and began to walk. "Hey~ You coming?" She looked back smiling. He blinked and blushed a bit following her without saying anything. '_What the hell is up with this girl? She acts like a bitch but at the same time she isn't!'_ He thought as he walked in the cafeteria behind her. "Huh? Oh, Oneeeee~!" Miyoko suddenly called out to Akane who was talking to Italy and Germany. Akane looked over, "Eh? Miyoko-chan...?" She put down her tray and yelled back. "Hai~? Come over here!" Japan looked at the two and sighed. "Its so rude to yell across the room to someone.." Akane began running towards her. "Miyoko-cha-!" She began to slip a bit. "Waahhhh!" "Eh! Onee-chan! Dont fall!" Miyoko yelled after her. "Gahhh! H-Heeelp meeee! Miyoko-chan!"

"Meh. I don't feel like it." Miyoko said dully, snatching away Sealand's drink and sipping from it before giving it back. "Hey! What'd you do that for!" He yelled. She glared at him and of course he walked away. Suddenly, Akane regained balance. " Yes! Ahahahaha! Take that Gravity!" She stepped forward and then, to her luck slipped. "Uuwaaaa! Daaaaammmmmnnnn it!" She fell on her ass and looked at Miyoko. "...BAHAHAHAHAHA! You slipped on AIR!" Miyoko laughed. Romano turned his head and laughed along. Italy quickly came over to her. "Hey, Are you alri- Ouch!"

"Muuu!" They held their heads and looked at each other. "E-Eto...ah! G-Gomenisai!" Akane stood up and helped him up. "Is your head alright?" She asked trying not to make her blush noticeable. "Yep! Is yours?" He said cocking his head, his blush was quite visible. "Onee! Are you alright?" Miyoko said laughing. Akane glared at her. "Hmph. Thanks to you not helping me I tripped and then hit Italys head with mine! So my ass and my head hurt!" Akane crossed her arms. Miyoko smiled pulling her phone out of her pocket and adjusting it, she pressed a button and it barked. "Eeeee!" Akane backed away fast. "Haha! Not only is she kitty obsessed, She acts like one too~!"

"Hauu! Miyoko-chan!" Akane ran at her and put her in a head lock. Miyoko just kept laughing.

Xxxxxx~Later~xxxxxxX

"Ah~ Finally Lunch~!" Miyoko chirped. Akane laughed and sat down by Italy. "Italy? I was wondering if I could call you something then just Italy...Can I call you Italy-kun?" Akane smiled kindly. "Ve~ Sure! Can I call you Osakie~ It's cute it fits you!" He smiled that stupid smile making Akane blush. Akane then glared at Miyoko, she smiled '_Pay back~' _ She walked up and sat by Miyoko then she 'bumped' into her causing her to run into Romano, who blush terribly when she did so. "I-I didnt do that on purpose! Damn it Akane!" Miyoko growled her blush darkening. "Chii~ You two are so kawaii ne~" Akane laughed cutely. Miyoko huffed. "We just met!" "Hauu~? Love at first sight, then~? Kusukusukusu~" Akane burst out laughing. "Baka.." Miyoko muttered. Romano looked away. "Ne! Germany? Do you like going to places to buy stuff, I know guys don't like the word 'Shopping' so..." A smirk glided across Akane's face. "It's really great to have friends when we get here, huh? Thanks, Nii-san! As a celebration... How about this weekend we all hangout!" Akane and Miyoko said in unison.

**Hello! I hope you guys liked it! **  
>Yes. I know. It went a bit fast, im trying my best to make it slower but Meh Friend wants me to post it fast so she could read it XD Ahh friends~ Well I hope you review and if you like it Favorite!<p>

**Italy: Oo~ Look! Im in the authors notes!**

**Osaka: Hahaha! Me too~**

**Miyoko: -gasp- ITS A BUBBLE SCREENSAVER! **

**^- actually came from my friend XD**


	3. The Mall

Hi~ well, im writing more! Dont have much to say... o3o So moving on! I shall let chu read~ xD And~ This story shall be longer and slower XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoko stomped down the hallway in her pajamas, growling to herself as she shoved open Akane's bedroom door. '_Grrr... Baka Onee! We have to go to the mall today with Nii-san and the others and she will make us late!' _She glared at the lump curled up in nerdy hello kitty blankets,which where over Akane's head, and then walked up to the lump. "Hey, Onee~ time to get up~!" Miyoko said sweetly at first. A small groan was then heard from Akane. "Ugh... I said... HEY ONEE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Miyoko yelled in Akane's ear. Akane flipped over to the other side of the bed hoping that Miyoko would leave her alone. "Fine let's play it the hard way then!" Miyoko walked to the curtains opening them up then walked over to Akane again. "One..Two..Three.. Get up!" She snatched off the blankets causing Akane to yell and scramble all over the bed. "YAHHHHHH!...huh?" Akane rubbed her eyes and looked up at Miyoko who smiled proudly. "Mi-chan...WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP!" "HeeHeeHee~ Because Onee, we have plans today and we're gonna be late~ So get your lazy ass up and get ready~." With that said, Miyoko turned and walked out the door, leaving Akane to the awful light of the sun. She sighed and got to her feet jumping quickly taking off her clothes and jumping in the shower. '_Hmm.. Mi-chan is right.. we do have plans... I know Nii-san is coming and so is Romano and Germany...Will Italy be coming...? I-I kinda ho—WAIT! Pull yourself together Akane! Why do you care?right? RIGHT?' _She sighed again letting the water roll over her body. The shower always calmed her and let her think, with Miyoko around thinking was barely an option. Hearing Miyoko yell hurry, Akane jumped out and immediately got to work. She began brushing her hair then blow drying it. After she curled it nice and bouncy, but at the same time she changed (getting some help from Miyoko cause she put her shirt on wrong) and brushed her teeth. When she was happy with her hair she did a little make-up and was ready to go. "Onee~? Ready to go?" Miyoko chirped outside her door. Akane opened the door and nodded. Akane still had the big bow on the side of her head, her hair was cutely curled and she was wearing a shirt that, of course, had hello kitty on it. It read 'Oh Noez!' and had Hello kitty making a cute face, she wore a short black skirt which had a colorful hello kitty belt and black-bowed flats. She had a heart necklace on with dangling hello kitty earrings and choker. Last was her Nerd Hello Kitty purse. Miyoko wore a darkish blue shoulder-hang shirt with the word Happiness written in japanese across the bottom, She wore black skinny jeans and dark blue flats to match her shirt. Her hair was up in pig tails with her doggy hair pins still on her bangs, she had doggy earrings hanging from her ears along with a cute doggy choker. She quickly grabbed her shoulder purse and took Akane's hand. "Come one Onee! We're gonna be late!" They ran out to Miyoko's small little bug and jumped in it. "Ne, Mi-chan! Why are you in such a hurry? We got 15 minutes!" Miyoko shot her a glance before stepping on the peddle. "I don't wanna be late!" She stepped on it and they took off heading for the mall. Finally, they made it there only to spy Italy and Romano waiting for them. "Ne? Where's Germany and Nii-san?" Akane said getting out of the car. Italy shrugged. "I dunno, Germany said He wanted to go check something out so Japan went along, we said we'd wait here for you guys!" Akane and Miyoko sighed in unison. "Well, Can we walk with you two?" Miyoko asked cocking her head. "Sure! Why not! You didn't even have to ask!" Italy smiled big as Romano looked over at them and let off a cute smile. Miyoko blushed noticing that Romano had waited for her then ran quickly to catch up with the two who were already blabbing away."Ooo~ Onee! Look!" Miyoko suddenly pointed out. Akane turned her head to see a huge 'Otaku Shop' which contained all sorts of anime and manga, pocky...EVERYTHING! "Hauu~!" Akane already ran inside before the three could even say anything. "Ne~ Ne~! Look at this! Hello KittyPlushiiieee~! Hauuu! Kawaii! Kawaii!" Akane simply began to snuggle it when Italy cocked his head and looked at her. "Ve~ So you want it?" Akane blinked and looked at him a bit surprised. "E-Eto..." Realizing what he said she threw her hands franticly in front of her and waved them around. "Ah! No! I cant ask you to do that, t-that would be rude!" She blushed shyly and watched as he gently took it from her and walked to the counter with a smile. "Ve~ May I buy this plushie for that cute girl over here~?" He pointed to Akane making her blush harder. He brought it back to her having bought it. "There ya go! Just another cute thing for an adorable girl~!" He patted her head and then took her hand leading her out of the store with Romano and Miyoko. Miyoko giggled lightheartedly at the two. "Hey, Romano? Do you think your brother has a thing for my Onee?" She whispered causing Romano to stop and look at her. "Veneziano normally loves to hang out with cute girls...but honestly, that flirting bastard has never actually acted to a girl like he does towards Akane." Miyoko started to laugh. "Well, being her sister, I can tell when she has feelings for someone with out her ever admitting it to me. Even though she looks as if you can cuddle and squeeze her, you can't, she's pretty stubborn and can be bitchy~ hehehe~" She looked at Italy and Akane as the two laughed and even blushed once or twice. Romano looked at Miyoko. "Well. Even though you two are sisters... we definitely know who got the chest...-cough- you -cough-." Miyoko blushed hard and looked over at him. "E-EH!" He turned his head and chuckled a bit as she lightly it him. "Ne! Mi-chan! Look! Its friggen DDR!" Miyoko looked over and immediately thought Oh Shit. Before she knew it Akane had talked her into playing. Miyoko stood on the right with Akane on the left as they picked a song when the music began and then the game they both went at it. They hit almost every note at the same time. "Holy shit! They really are sisters!" Romano said blinking. Italy just laughed and watched with a smile. When it was over Miyoko face palmed and sat down. Akane looked at the screen in amazment. "Its...Its...a...DRAW?" She glanced at Miyoko who was facepalming a table. "Mi-chan! Let's Karaoke!" Miyoko looked at her. "Are you on a sugar rush!" Akane just laughed. "Nope~ Just happy~ Really happy~!" Akane dragged her to the machine and suggested a song. After they sat to wait for there turn. "Ne! Italy-kun are you and Romano gonna sing?" Akane sad sipping on her drink. Romano looked at her. "Hell. No." Miyoko laughed. "C'mon! You should!" Italy looked over at Akane. "Whatcha two gonna sing, Ve~?" Akane smirked then looked at Miyoko. "Go!Go! Maniac! By Hogake Tea Time~" Miyoko dropped her drink and looked at Akane. "WHAT!" "Ne~ You heard me! You'll have fun!" Akane giggled. " Next up the two cute Japanese girls, Miyoko and Akane singing Go!Go! Maniac! Enjoy!" The man called them up. Akane grabbed Miyoko's hand and ran up. "One...two.. three..!" And then the music started. Akane was the first to sing the Miyoko quickly jumped in at her part. When they sung people in the crowd turned their heads and began to clap. Italy and Romano looked at each other and began to clap along. The two smiled and sung with eachother. Akane was right Miyoko was having fun. When it was finally over, they ran up to Romano and Italy. "How'd we do?" Romano smirked. "Ask the crowd." The crowd clapped and cheered at them as they ran off the stage and out of the little restaurant. "Ve~ You two are so cute!" Italy smiled. Suddenly, Romano reached over and quickly grabbed Miyoko's hand and pulled her closer. Akane noticed it and blinked looking over at Italy who smiled big at her. Miyoko blushed. "U-Uh Romano..?" Romano looked away blushing. "W-What.." Miyoko then smiled, lightly and shyly playing with her shirt. "Hauuu! Kawaii!" Akane ran up to a window which had a big stuffed bunny. "Hauuauuu!" She put her hands on her cheeks and it almost looked as if she was dancing in cuteness overload. Miyoko looked at her as Italy laughed his ass off. "Osakie~ You look so cute! Haha! With your adorable Hauu's its almost unbearable!" She looked back at her and crossed her arms but ended up laughing herself quickly running up to him. In the background, Romano blushed and took out a heart necklace. "U-Uh... Miyoko.." "Huh? Yea?" She looked over at him to see the necklace. "...u-uh...I-Is that for me..?" She said blinking. Romano nodded putting it on her. "I-I wanted to let you know...you're..kind of.. important to me.." He quickly looked away. "I dont say that to just anyone..." He said his curl twitching lightly. She looked at the necklace and the hugged him. "Arigato... Romano-kun.." He blushed darker and lightly hugged back. Akane looked over to see them hugging. "Ne! Look, Italy-kun!" She said pointing to Romano and Miyoko. "Hauu~ I think they're in love..!" She chirped putting her hands on her cheeks. Italy smiled then looked at her blushing. "Ve...Maybe we should do the same." She looked up at him. "E-Eh? What do yo-!" Before she knew it he had pulled her into a hug. She blushed deeply and hugged him back stuffing her face into his chest. "Hey, Italy, It's a bit late, Sorry for taking so long with Japan we got lo-...Alright i'll come back later I guess." Germany chuckled turning around after seeing them. Japan stood there and stared at them. "M-My sisters...!" '_Oh no...What if they fell in love with these ITALIANS! Ugh...My sisters...' _Germany patted his shoulder and dragged him away from the sight, leaving Akane and Miyoko to, well what Japan thought, they're Italians.

XxxxLaterxxxX

Italy and Romano dropped them off at their house. "I-I'll drive your car to you in the morning, if that's okay, Miyoko." Romano said opening her door. Italy got out and opened Akane's taking her hand and leading her to the door with Romano and Miyoko. "Yea, That's fine! I-I had fun! Thanks for coming!" She smiled big. "Hai~ I agree with Mi-chan. Thanks for coming!" Italy smiled and sweetly kissed Akane's forhead. Romano kissed Miyoko's cheek and smiled blushing a bit. "Ve~ Goodbye! See you at school!" Italy began to walk off. "Yea.. Same here Miyoko." Romano smiled turning and walking off with Italy. The girl's blushed and looked at each other. "Oh...my..god.." They both said running into the house after waving bye. "Ne... Mi-chan...I-I think im in love." Akane said panicking, looking over at Miyoko. "Shit! Onee! I think I am too!" Miyoko slid down the door looking at her necklace. Akane looked down at her hugging her plushie. "What are we going to do..."

**Hello! I hoped you guys enjoyed! **

**I worked three hours straight so ya better review!**

**xD Haha just joshing ya! But please review! - **


	4. Sickness

Hello! Thank you for reading meh other chaptersssss~ I hope you guys like it and please please please REVIEW! Thank you~!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Sun. The one thing that Akane HATED in the mornings. It beamed in her window just to wake her up to a new unpredictable day at Gauken Hetalia. To make things worse, Miyoko had gotten sick from eating a burrito that was a bit moldy. That's what they get for eating at a fast food restaurant for dinner. "Ne, Mi-chan, are you alright?" Akane sighed walking in to greet her groaning sister. "Onee...Im going to have to stay home today.." She coughed a bit and groaned. "Ne, Ne It's fine,I'm going to go make breakfast and get dressed." Akane smiled at her reassuringly heading for the door . "Wait! Onee, Tell Romano thank you for everything on Saturday..." Akane smiled again laughing softly as Miyoko blushed. "Alright." She stepped out the door and headed for her room to change. She sighed as she put on the plaid red skirt along with it's red tie, white plain shirt and tan sweater. Of course, she added her own thing. She slipped on her white stockings which had a red ribbon sewed into it (So it tied into a bow at the sides) and the brown shoes she had to wear for school. She walked into the bathroom deciding to put her hair up into a ponytail, showing her hello kitty earrings more, and finished that with her big red bow on the left side of her head. She added the little bit of makeup and decided to go cook. She stepped downstairs and put on the pink apron, while turning on the stove. "Hmm...I think it would be nice to have some bacon we haven't had that in a while!" She hummed to herself cooking it up and quickly running up stairs to hand it to her sister. "Mi-chan, Here ya go, if you can eat it. Oh, and I also left medicine on the counter downstairs if you start feeling to bad. The doctor said to SLEEP, so that's exactly what I want you to do, alright? Well, im off~!" Miyoko smiled as her sister waved bye and quickly headed out the door. "Bye, Onee!" She yelled after her. Today was going to be a long day at home with food poisoning and nothing to do. She clicked on the T.V. before turning to the amazing smelling food. She reached for it and grabbed a piece lightly nibbling on it. Akane had always been a great cook, in fact they both were pretty good at it, but Miyoko was way to sick to cook. As she watched the unamusing channel she began to think of what exactly she would miss at school, if any of the hideous drama would go on or just flat out worrying about her clumsy sister. She laughed to herself imagining her sister running down the hallway and tripping like she did once or twice a week. She slowly began to sadden though, she wouldn't be there to mess with her bow or to tease her at all. She would be stuck at home puking up the unfortunate burrito encounter and sleeping away. Her eyes began to droop, the medicine she had taken before Akane woke up was kicking in and she better sleep so she wouldn't get the awful feeling of puking again. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into her own little world it seemed. Akane walked up to her school breathing deeply from running half the way there. She looked around for the familiar group of friends she had made here on her first week. After she found them, she walked up with a cheerful smile. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" She chirped in her own language. Italy looked over and smiled. "Ciao, Osakie!" Romano looked around a bit confused. "U-Uh..Where's Miyoko...?" Akane turned to him and sighed. "Ne... She got food poisoning and is really sick so she had to stay home today.." Akane looked down a little sad as Italy walked over by her. "Ve... Im sorry, Osakie... But im sure she'll get better!" He smiled kindly and Akane blushed smiling back. "Konnichiwa, Osaka-san, Italy-san, Romano-san and Germany-san." Japan greeted with a small smile. "Oh, Konnichiwa, Nii-san~!" Akane said hugging him. "...O-O-Osaka-san...I-I don't like hugs.." Akane smirked and stopped. "Chihaha! Hai~ I know!" Japan sighed and shook his head walking over by the bored looking Germany. Meanwhile in the corner of the school courtyard America stared over at Akane. "Hey Hey, England! Look, dude, I think we have a new girl student!" England glared at him. "She has been here for a week, you nit. Her name is Akane and she is a prefecture in Japan, the Prefecture of Osaka." America thought for moment and turned to England. "So that's why she has been hanging with those guys... and I can tell she is Japanese judging by her obsession with that white kitty thing, Dude, Maybe we should go talk to her!" England sighed. "It's the Japanese Hello Kitty and No. You embarrass me enough as it is." "Aw, C'mon Man! I don't embarrass you THAT much!" America huffed taking a huge bite out of his burger. "Yes you do. Pulling random shit out of your pockets and talking like some bloody nit, is quite embarrassing!" Suddenly the bell went off causing England to stand up and began to walk away. "Class is starting anyway." He said leaving America to catch up with him. "Ve~! I'll see you later, Osakie!" Italy called after the running girl. "B-Bye! I'll see you lat- Muu!" Just like Miyoko predicted Akane ran smack into Germany. "Oh are you alright?" Germany bent over to help her up, of course he didn't even move when they collided. "Ow...Yea. Thanks.." She said rubbing her head. "Ah, remember not to run in ze hall, alright?" Akane nodded and swiftly headed down the hall to her class. _'Man...I kinda miss Mi-chan...She would have laughed her ass off...but still the day is kinda plain...'_ She turned into the classroom to be greeted by the teacher. "Welcome, Miss Osaka-san~ Please have a seat." Akane nodded sitting down and looking out the window. _'I know for sure Romano misses Mi-chan, I mean they are basically dating after what he had said to her, they have to be!..But...What about me and Italy? He's really sweet to me and makes me feel really good about myself...and plus the cute plushie he got me...Hauu! What am I thinking? I-I have to do work!'_ She shook her thoughts away and simply acted like she was working. Before she knew it, lunch was here. She hopped up and walked of the room meeting with Italy. "Hau~ Hey, Italy!" She smiled. "Ciao, Osakie!" He was oddly closer to her than normal making her heart beat like crazy. _'Damn girly feelings!'_ She growled to herself. "Ve~ Osakie! It was really fun how we all went to the mall together so I was wondering if me and you could go out to eat sometime! If just me and you is okay!" Akane blushed deeply looking around nervously. "U-Uh...E-Eto..! S-Sure! That sounds like fun!" _'Man! I have to get advice from Mi-chan for dates! I know nothing! I haven't even had my first lip-kiss yet! Hauuu!'_ She thought to herself. Italy's curl formed into a heart as he blushed a bit and smiled big. Akane couldn't help but to smile right back. At lunch, everything went as normal, and the day seemed to be going by fast, which was wonderful for Romano. He was gonna ask Akane if he could go see Miyoko after school. He was a bit worried about her and hoped that she was feeling better. He had never really worried about anyone like he did her, he always felt a bit weird when he was around her to and no matter what he did he would still feel the same way. He would NEVER use the word 'love' to describe it, not yet at least, it seemed to cheesy for him. Finally, the last bell rung, sending people flying out of the school. Akane walked happily out the door Italy next to her. This was Romano's only chance. "H-Hey! Akane!" He yelled quickly catching up with the two. Akane turned around and cocked her head. "Yea? What is it?" Italy also gave his brother a questioning look. "Uh.. I was wondering if I could go see Miyoko this afternoon..." Akane smiled big nodding. "Of course you can!" Italy smiled also. "Osakie! Can I come to? I never been to your house before!" Akane laughed softly. "S-Sure! But she might be asleep so we'll have to be quiet, okay? Well, follow me~!" She turned and began to walk home. Romano didn't really talk at all he just smiled a bit as Italy and Akane blabbed away. Miyoko heard soft footsteps downstairs causing her to wake up a bit. She was feeling a lot better now and was more than glad. She got to her feet stretching out and actually slipping on some decent clothes. "Onee? Are you home?" She called stepping out into the hallway. Akane called back. "Hai~! I brought some visitors and we're coming up~!" Miyoko smiled. "Visitors?" She questioned herself. Suddenly, The three appeared. Romano, Akane, and Italy. Miyoko blinked. "Eh? You guys came to visit?" She smiled at Romano as he blushed noticing she was wearing his necklace. "A-Are you alright, Miyoko..?" He said. Akane tugged lightly on Italy's shirt. "Ne, Italy-kun, let's leave these to alone~" She whispered. Italy nodded with a smile. "Hauu~ Mi-chan! Me and Italy are going to go downstairs, alright?" Akane left before Miyoko could say anything. Romano's curl twitched slightly. "I really hope you can come to school tomorrow...it was a bit boring without you today." Miyoko smiled sitting on her bed. "Really? That's actually pretty nice to hear..Thank you for coming, it really makes me feel loved." Miyoko blushed along with Romano. He slightly smiled at her. "I-I want you and I to hang out sometime...I...think I have feelings...for you.." He turned around quickly, punching himself mentally. _'DAMN! I sound so fucking cheesy! UGH!'_ Miyoko blushed hard as she blinked in surprise. She slowly got up off her bed and walked towards him. "Hey, Romano..." He turned around and to his surprise, Miyoko stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Hauu~ Mi-cha-!" Akane opened the door and she stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. Italy peeked over her shoulder, causing him to jump back a bit. Akane stepped back slowly and closed the door. "Hauu. They are a bit busy." She giggled to herself as Italy smiled kindly. "Im pretty happy Romano found someone he likes, Ve~!" Akane stopped walking and looked at Italy. "Well, Italy-kun, Let's so make something together! I heard you were a great cook, so you can teach me a thing or two!" She reached down, grabbed his hand and began to head downstairs. Italy's heart began to beat fast and his face felt hot. This was not normal, something about this cute, Hello Kitty girl made his heart fly. Miyoko leaned away and smiled at him. He blushed deeply. "Y-You..!" "Yea I know...It was my first lip-kiss too~!" Romano blushed and stared at her. This beautiful girl who _should_ have been taken by someone long ago gave him his first kiss. "Konnichi-Osaka-san!" Miyoko suddenly heard Japan's voice echo through the house. Her eyes widened as a pain shot through her. Something was wrong...


	5. Sweet

**Hello every smiling face out there whose reading meh story! And im sorry I left a cliff hanger, I did it to piss you guys off :3 Kesesesese~ xD Well ima stop boring you guys now~! I OWN THE PLOT AND THE Ocs ONLY! I dont own Hetalia at all but I thank the amazing person who does :3**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoko heard Japan yell her sisters name. She quickly faced Romano and then ran for the door throwing it open and racing down stairs. "ONEE! ARE YOU OKAY?" She ran up to face a sobbing Akane, Italy on his knees trying his best to clam her and Japan standing at the doorstep surprised. Miyoko slowly stepped up and bowed down next to her sister. "Onee...What happened..?" She said patting her back kindly. Italy looked up, looking like he was going to burst into tears to, and pointed at the T.V.

"The T.V.? Why tha-!" She had clicked it on realizing what was playing. It showed the four year old Miyoko running up to a big, tall man and three year old, Akane hugging a beautiful women. Their parents. They had died about 6 years ago. Miyoko remembered slipping the video tape in out of curiosity and not being to watch much of it the day before. "Onee...It's okay...Onee..." She picked her up and hugged her. Japan saddened as he watched his sisters. He closed the door and walked in bending down next to the two. "Tokyo-san...I'll carry her upstairs to her room so she can rest. She had a mental breakdown...she needs to rest a bit...and so do you, since you were sick." He gently picked Akane up and began walking upstairs, passing Romano whose face was a mixture of sadness and confusion. Akane was now fast asleep from crying so much. Italy quickly joined Japan as he placed her in her bed, Japan then turned to Italy. "Italy-san, If you do happen to care from my sister I ask of you one thing," Italy payed attention closely and nodded. "I want you to watch over her. Sometimes her happy-go-lucky personality can transform into depression or madness. There has been times where she won't leave her room or where she will rage, but she doesn't even know what she is doing. She has hurt herself before from going on a rampage but I don't blame her. She's been through a lot in her life, so much that I dont understand how she can keep on such a happy face, but.." He sighed and looked directly at Akane. "She is very brave and strong, she is smart when she needs to be and she is positive. That's probably why she smiles everyday and enjoys life, because looking on the past can lead you nowhere. What I am asking you is if you can handle my cute little sister since you aren't very brave yourself, it would be odd if a girl was to take up for you, right?" Japan smiled and chuckled lightly. "I shall be going now, Sayonara." He stepped out of the room and left Italy to a sleeping Akane. Italy reached out his hand to brush away some of the hair in her face when she made a light and adorable 'Muu'. He pulled back his hand blinking then he smiled and pulled up her computer chair so he could watch over her. Meanwhile, Miyoko stayed where she was and leaned against a cabinet in the kitchen Akane broke down in. Romano walked up and looked down at her. "Miyoko...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about you sister.." Miyoko looked up at him and smiled kindly. "It's alright, Romano, You didn't do anything wrong and Akane has break downs sometimes so this isn't the first, I just thought she was..." Romano blinked and raised an eyebrow at Miyoko. "Miyoko...? She was what..?" Miyoko didn't respond she just stared down at the floor. "Miyoko?" She blinked rapidly before looking back up at him. "Oh...i thought she was...hurting herself..." Romano sat down beside her and gave her a surprised look. "Akane? Hurt herself? I can't really imagine that!" Miyoko simply sighed and looked back at the floor. "It was about a year after our parents death when she did it, Someone at our old school was talking about parents and they asked her what her parents names were..She didn't respond so they began to mess with her saying she was an orphan but they honestly didn't know she was. She stood up and glared at them almost evilly so they ran off after that she stomped out the door and ran home, sawing her run I followed her and she burst open the door and grabbed a knife. I ran in and tried to take it from her but she had a good grip on it...she then raised it in the air and stabbed her arm senseless and the whole time was yelling for Mom and Dad to come back to her while I just watched horrified then she dropped the knife and I ran over to her while she was bleeding and I don't know how but cleaned up her wounds, then Japan came over and gave her pain killers, sent her to bed and took care of her." Romano stared at her in fear but mostly surprise. "I-I see why you were so worried..." Miyoko laughed softly then stood up. "Im sorry. I hope me and you could hang out again sometime. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this..in fact I didn't expect Akane to bring anyone but im happy she did." Japan, turning the knob to the front door turned around and smiled at her. "I'll be around later." He walked out scaring the living shit out of Miyoko and Romano. Miyoko sighed and turned around to face Romano with a smile. "Thank you." Romano stood up and took her hand looking at her in the eyes. "Why are you thanking me..?" He leaned in close to her causing her heart to beat fast and her face to flush. He lightly brushed her lips with his before stepping back. "I-I'll see you later." He blushed heading for the door leaving Miyoko completely lovestruck.

"...H-Huh...?" Akane began to wake up looking around at her surroundings. "EH! W-WHERE AM I?" She was completely confused at this moment. Italy blinked awake from her yelling when he realized he was laying next her on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Ve~ Are you alright Osakie?" Akane slowly turned her head to face him. "YAHH! W-What are you doing in my bed!" She jumped back a bit blushing hard. Italy's curl turned in a little heart as he cast that smile across his face. "You had a mental breakdown... so when you fell asleep, I thought it would be nice to watch over you but I got a bit sleepy myself so I laid down~" Akane lightly laid back where she was before and looked up at him. "You mean...you waited here for me to wake up? How long have I been asleep..." She still had a soft pink across her face. Italy looked over at her clock and turned back to her. "Hmm about 4 hours is all, Ve~" She blinked amazed at how long she had slept and how long Italy had put up with all her squirming as she slept. "Are you still tired, Osakie? You can sleep longer if you want , I'll be right here with you the whole time~" He smiled again at her and moved closer pulling her into a hug. Before she could even say anything he was fast asleep. Akane was freaking out. Her heart was beating like a drum and his warm breathe was hitting her face as he slept causing her to blush harder. Their faces were _really _close and there was no way she could pull away now. She made a tiny smile and snuggled him, falling into the sweet black pit of sleep.

Miyoko lightly touched her lips and felt her heart face again, remembering the heart-stopping moment where he actually kissed _her. _It was such little movement but it said way more than that. She picked up her feet and headed towards the door before she knew it she was running towards it. "Romano!" She called spying him down the street. She ran down the street and when she got to him she jumped up and glomped him causing him to stumble. He blinked and smiled closing his eyes and gently hugging her back. His curl did the same as his brother's and formed into a small heart. He would have never admitted to loving _anyone, _but Miyoko...had something that made him smile when ever he was mad or upset. Was he _**actually **_in love?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hallo! I hoped you guys enjoyed. I had a lot a lot a lot of homework so I couldn't make this as long as I hoped but as long as I published this chapter today I wouldn't get murdered by my friend :D Please review or add to favorites it you liked it!**


	6. Valentine's Day

Hey Guys! I wanted to Thank all of you for the Constructive and _NICE _criticism~ It really helped me~ and since today is Valentines Day~ I decided to write on this day!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~! x3

XxxxxxX

Akane slowly opened her eyes to the blinding sun that peeked in the curtains. She turned to spy a note that was from Italy.

She picked it up and raised an eyebrow reading it carefully. It simply stated how he had been picked up by Romano so he could go to school on Monday.

"Wait...When was this?" She scanned the date to reveal it was on February 12th.

"Huh?" She picked up her ipod to find it was the 13th, mid-afternoon. She had slept for about a full day.

"EH! No way! No wonder I feel so weird!" She sighed and pulled the covers off of her, shuffling to the door and grabbing a jacket. She knew it was cold in the house because Miyoko always turned off the heat at night to save energy.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to sit at the bar and have a snack. She grabbed some strawberries and relaxed.

As she began to nibble on them, she started to think deeply. '_Italy...He basically stayed the night the night with me...T-That's really really sweet...It's like he was watching over me or something..NO! I-I doubt it! He was just being a good friend, y-yea!' _

She sighed once more and looked at the date and time on her Ipod again. "Hmm...Feburary 13th...Eh! Tomorrow's Valentine's day! S-Should I make something for Italy? EH! What am I thinking!" She shook her head and blushed.

"I-I think I should..I mean he _did_ stay by my side...It will be like a f-friend thing!" She put up the Strawberries and grabbed some ingredients for a chocolate cake. "Now all I need is Icing!"

She dug in Miyoko's 'Secret Baking Stash' (it was 'Secret' because Miyoko felt it was to girly) and found some icing.

"Perfect~" She hummed, clapping her hands together at all the ingredients laid out in front of her with a smile.

"Hmm..Miyoko must have left a recipe in the stash.." She said digging some more.

"Yep! Here we go!" She tied on a pink apron and turned on the oven after she began to mix the ingredients together.

"Hauu~ This Heart-Shaped cake...thing.. Should work perfectly~" She said as she poured the cake mix inside of it and sat it in the oven.

"Now, I just need to wait. It should be done soon!" She sat down on the couch and took a deep breathe.

"Onee~ Are you u- Gah!" Miyoko stepped back in complete surprise seeing Akane on the couch looking up at her.

"Onee! Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Miyoko growled stomping her foot. "Wait..You are covered in cake mix..What are you making..?"

Akane raised with a warm smile. "A cake for tomorrow because, ya know, it's Valentine's Day."

Miyoko groaned and closed the door plopping on the couch next to Akane. "Ugh.. That **dreadful **day..Where supposedly every girl gets a lover and chocolates from that so called 'lover'. To me it's nothing but a bunch of bullshit. I don't expect anything from anyone!"

"Mi-chan, What about Romano? You two are together right? You should get him some chocolates~ or something, Like im making something for Italy!" Akane smiled once again.

A huge smirk spread across Miyoko's face as she converted her eyes to Akane. "Oh~ I see~ You must be in love with him~! Well, I guess I have to agree with you there, what better day to confess than on the day of love~!"

"Eh! Where did you get that idea! N-None of it's true! I-Im not in love with him, No way, He was just so kind to me I have to repay him somehow! G-Geez..Mi-chan.." Akane blushed a deep red turning away from her smirking sister.

"Alright~ If you say so~!" Miyoko giggled and stood up. Before heading to her room, she looked back at Akane with a loving smile. '_My Onee has finally found someone it seems~'_

The oven went off in a high-pitched beep causing Akane to run over and carefully take out the almost finished Heart cake.

Akane quickly covered the cake in a red icing before using the pink to write the simple words, 'I love you' on them like a regular valentine's cake. Though, it was way harder then it seemed. She was giving this to, what she told her sister, a friend.

It was a lie. Akane had felt so light-hearted and happy when Italy smiled at her and talked to her. She couldn't even struggle to lie to herself anymore. She was in_** love **_with him.

She stared at the cake with a blush the color of the writing as her hands started to tremble. All of the possibilities raced through her mind of what he might think, say or do.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and finished the writing. She then packaged it up and tied a ribbon on the package.

She sighed once more and placed it in the fridge. She took off her apron and slowly headed for her room in deep thought.

"Oh! Onee! I won't be going to school tomorrow! To mushy and stuff but I might be gone when you get home alright?" Miyoko yelled from her room as Akane only nodded.

Miyoko closed her door with a small loving smile. She slid down it and looked at the tiny note in her hand. It read:

_'Hey Miyoko...I was wondering if maybe me and you can take a break tomorrow. I would like to spend it with you if that's not to much to ask for...Maybe we can go somewhere that isn't filled with bastards and sluts making out. I'm not into the mushy shit at all but it isn't so shitty and fucked up when you're there with me..If that makes any sense. If you are willing to meet me, Let's meet at the market downtown. If you don't show up..Well, Ima feel like a shithead, but whatever. See ya there hopefully._

_-Romano_

Miyoko giggled softly to herself hugging the note close to her chest.

Akane laid on her bed for about 4 hours until she heard Miyoko turn off the heat and head to bed. She had been thinking about everything that was going on and why it was. Why was she in love with him? Was he in love with her back?

She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, prepared for sleep to hit her any minute. Tomorrow will be a Hell or Heaven situation and she wasn't ready for it.

The next morning Akane got ready for school and grabbed the cake, placing it delicately in her bag so it wouldn't get crushed. She opened the front door with a positive attitude and headed out.

Finally she arrived at the Hell Hole or school. She looked around at all the guys hugging the girls and the girls blushing and jumping up and down to their friends.

She inhaled deeply and felt the nervousness build up inside of her as she took steps closer to the school and to her friends.

Her friends were where they normally were. In a group talking happily by the corner of the building.

"O-Ohayo Gozimasu~!" She greeted now shaking with nervousness. Germany oddly smiled as she walked up. Italy smiled wide at her and Japan gave her a kind smile as well.

"Ve~ Any Valentine's? I'm sure a beautiful girl like you has already gotten some!" Italy laughed walking up to stand by her.

She blushed and shook her head. "N-No. But I'm sure you have!" She tried her best to smile at him without blushing to where it was noticeable.

Italy smiled at her and scratched the back of his head. "Well...i have gotten some~."

Akane felt her heart sink. Girls were already after him today. What if he...denied her..? She wanted to break into tears there but she shook the thoughts away.

The bell finally rang and she waved goodbye to her friends only to bump into Germany once again.

"O-Ow..Uh! Sorry, Germany-san!" She said standing up a bit worried.

He blinked and blushed a little, turning his head to the side as he held out a red rose tied with a white ribbon.

She looked at it for a minute and then back at him.

"Please take ze rose...I think you are..c-c-c-cute..." He whispered the last word before turning away and quickly getting lost in the crowd.

Akane was surprised to be holding a rose from Germany in her hand. "What..?"

Germany mentally slapped himself as he walked into his classroom. '_I am not used to this kind of stuff, dammit! What ze hell was I thinking!...But she's just so cute and clumsy that.. I want to protect her! Urrgh..'_

Akane sat in her seat and blinked looking at the beautiful cherry red rose. Why would Germany out of all people tell her that? He seemed to always be in the background. Was he secretly liking her?

All Akane knew was she wouldn't see anyone of them till lunch time, well except her new friends China and Taiwan and of course her brother. She sighed and put the rose away with a small blush. Italy was really all she could think about.

"Akane? Aiyah! AKANE, ARU!" China yelled waking up Akane from her nap. Akane burst up in her chair with wide eyes, leaving China to only chuckle at her.

"It's time for lunch, You better get up, aru." He watched her pick up her stuff and walked out the door with her.

"Got any valentine's?" He asked cocking his head.

"Yea...I got one from Germany..." She looked down with complete wonder and a bit of sadness because Italy hasn't given her anything. "You?"

China pulled out a baby panda doll. "Yea, Some girl who's related to Egypt or something gave this to me today with a box of chocolates, although she's pretty cute herself." He chuckled putting his gift away.

They finally made it into the cafeteria to find Italy waving at Akane and running up to her.

"Ciao, Osakie! Let's go eat together outside today! You me and Japan alright?" Before she could even answer he took her hand and ran towards the door, making her blush intensely.

China blinked and watched them go. "Weird...Oh well, aru!" He said getting in the lunch line.

Germany turned his head to see Italy take her hand and suddenly felt a bit enraged. He almost glared at Italy as they ran out the door although he knew there was no stopping whatever was going to happen at the moment.

They finally made it outside to a cute little picnic set up under a blossom tree.

"Ve~ I thought it would be nice if me, you and Japan ate out here today. I asked Germany but he said he wanted to eat inside...Oh well I guess."

Japan came up with a pleasant smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Osaka-san." He said handing her a lollipop. "You are my sister so I thought that would make you happy."

Akane smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you, Nii-san~!" Japan completely froze and began to squirm, letting her know to let go of him.

She giggled and let Italy present his 'Valentine's Day Fest'.

"Ve~ Enjoy, Please! I cooked it nice for you guys~" He smiled at them and then began to eat, even though it was mostly pasta, Akane giggled and dug in. Maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.

After the lunch bell rung, Akane walked up to Italy playing with her fingers. "I-Italy-kun...Can I Talk to you?"

Italy turned around and smiled. "Of course you can~ What is it?"

Akane's heart began to race as she looked up at him. Her face was now a deep blush and her hands began to tremble again.

"Huh? Osakie? Are you alright?" He asked becoming worried.

She then pulled the cake out of her bag and handed it out to him. She made sure her face was facing the ground and she felt as if she was going to cry.

Italy's face then changed the same color as hers did. "O-Osakie..." He blushed he then took the cake from her shaking hands and replaced it with a box of chocolates and roses.

Her eyes only widened and she then looked up at him. "W-Wait..."

Italy gave her a small smile, his blush not fading. "I was going to talk to you after school...but all I need to say to you is.."

She felt the crazy emotions speed through her head as he stepped up to her.

"Grazie~" He leaned in and kissed her. Afterward he pulled her into a tight hug because he didn't expect the same out of her. Why? Because she was completely paralyzed at this moment. A moment she thought would never happen.

Germany watched in the background, completely stunned now. He clenched his fist and turned away. Italy, his bestfriend, was in love with someone he was in love with. What the hell was he gonna do...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O-O im Finally finished! I worked so hard on this so I hope you enjoy it~

Happy Valentine's Day~


	7. Valentine's Day Part 2

Hello~ Thank you all for reading~ I hope you enjoy this chapter which is still based on Valentine's day xD Enjoy~ and Yes, I changed the title because..i felt like it! xD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Italy let go of Akane with a smile. "You really are cute ya know~" He smiled as she blinked back to reality.

"A-Ah...Arigato...I-Italy-kun..." She blushed and held the chocolates and roses close to her chest with a small smile.

Italy rubbed the back of his head as his blush darkened. "S-So...Does this mean..?"

Akane played with her fingers and looked up at him still blushing. "I-I...hope so.."

Italy's face lit up as his smile grew. He pulled her into a tight hug once again but this time lifting her half-way off the ground.

"E-Eh! I-Italy!" Akane said surprised although she began to giggle.

He put her down and took her hand. "Ve~ Let's go to class!"

Akane blinked and then smiled lovingly at him. She felt so happy now, knowing that nothing was going to get in her way...Well..hopefully.

~x~x~x~

Romano looked at his watch and around to then see Miyoko running up out of breathe.

"R-Romano... Gomenasai! I woke up late!" She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

He turned his head away. "Y-Yeah. It's fine."

She began playing with her shirt nervously. "A-Are you mad?" She looked up at him.

He blushed and turned his head away once more. "No. Why would I be? C'mon let's walk around."

Miyoko giggled and skipped up to him. She let her hands gently brush his as she walked.

"Where do you wanna go?" Romano scratched his head and looked at her.

"Hmm...Ah! There," A huge evil smirk glided across her face. "Victoria...Secret..."

Romano jumped and looked at her, his nose twitching slightly as it crunched up. "Are..You..fucking kidding me." He said.

"Nope. You asked me where I wanted to go. So, Suck it up." Miyoko glared back but then started laughing.

"Nah~ I'm just kidding~ That...store...is way to frilly and girly and stuff." Miyoko waved her hand carelessly at him.

"Yet, I bet you buy panties and bras there." Romano said casually walking ahead of her.

Miyoko blushed deeply and began hitting his arm. "Shut up! Idi- Huh? What is that?" Miyoko blinked looking at an Egyptian building.

"Hmm. Looks like some clothes store." Romano shrugged.

"Let's check it out!" Miyoko took his hand and ran towards the store.

"..Cleo! Aren't you supposed to be at school!" A proper lady yelled placing her hands on her hips as the young tanish girl with short black hair stepped slowly out of the clothes she was hiding behind.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aziza...It's Valentine's Day and...so..." She blushed slightly hiding behind some more of the clothes.

"Come over here and get these clothes on and serve these costumers!" Mrs. Aziza yelled as Romano and Miyoko walked in.

Cleo grunted and walked over grabbing the clothes. She then looked over to notice the two. "...Oh...God...T-Their from my school!" She ran into the dressing room covered her face in embarrassment.

"If they see me like this...Ohhh, It'd be so embarrassing...AH! What if they tell brother I skipped! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Oh~ Hello, Love Brids~ Welcome to Monifa Nile! The clothes of absolute beauty and perfection~ May I ask if you would like to try our new perfume, Rehema?" Cleo heard Mrs. Aziza's voice echo.

She slipped on the outfit and walked towards the door.

"Ehhhhhh! L-L-Love birds!...Uh...N-No..But Thank you." Miyoko clenched her fists trying not to hit the lady as she blushed.

Romano smirked. "Thanks but, I think we'll be going." Romano took Miyoko's hand and headed for the doors, leaving Cleo to sigh in relief.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?" Miyoko said almost being dragged away with him.

"Here." Romano smirked as one huge cupcake shop laid ahead of them.

"Woah...That's one big cupcake shop.." Miyoko blinked.

"Just come on." He dragged her along once more. Once they entered he ordered a dozen cupcakes and sat down at a table.

"Dozen cupcakes? For what?" Miyoko raised an eyebrow.

Romano pulled out his phone with a text message that read: "Big Brother! She gave me cake! We both confessed! I even think we are dating! Ve~ I've haven't felt so happy. -Italy."

Miyoko looked up at Romano with a huge smile. "Onee~ She really is happy~"

Suddenly a huge wad of icing hit Romano's nose. "Cupcakes are here~" Miyoko laughed as Romano's eye twitched.

Romano then did the same to her. "Really now?"

Miyoko blushed and crossed her arms, taking a simple bite of a cupcake.

"Heh. You're adorable." He leaned over the table and kissed the icing off of her nose.

Miyoko blushed harder and started to play with her shirt again.

Romano took the icing off of his nose and put it in her mouth before chuckling softly.

He stood up and grabbed the box. "Well, Let's go."

Miyoko looked up and grabbed her stuff, nibbling on her cupcake some more.

"I want some." Romano said bending to her size and biting out of it.

Miyoko put her hands on her hips. "Hey! My cupcake!" Afterwards she couldn't help but laugh.

Miyoko smiled at him again. "Wanna come to my house?"

Romano blinked. "Sure, I guess, Why?"

Miyoko laughed evilly. "...To bully you of course~" She ran towards his car giggling.

Romano smiled softly as she did so. '_What..The Hell.. was I thinking when I told myself...She couldn't possibly be the one.." _

They finally made it home where they sat on the couch to watch a movie.

Miyoko cuddled up to him and looked down sadly. "Hey...Romano.."

Romano raised an eyebrow, blushing. "Y-Yea..?"

"Are...we...dating..?" Miyoko blushed and looked away.

Romano looked over at her with wide eyes. "What..? W-Why...would you ask that when you know the answer..?"

Miyoko looked up surprised. "You mean..."

Romano looked away, his curl slowly forming to his emotions. "Yes...W-We are..."

Miyoko smiled wide and hugged him close to her. "Romano..."

Romano layed his head on hers. "Y-Y-Yea..?"

She closed her eyes and slowly began drifting to sleep. "I...I...love..you.."

Romano's face turned completely red as he turned his head to the now asleep Miyoko.

His face softened and he laid his head back on hers. "I...love you too.."

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Hello you guys~ Thanks for reading this chapter! And you are probably thinking, Valentine's Day was forever ago, yea well I updated now. And Yes, I know. Cleo is to original, but that's my my other friend wanted it to be. So, deal with it :3 Monifa= Lucky in Egyptian. Rehema= Compassion in Egyptian. Derp. **


	8. Happy Birthday

_**Hello everyone~ Im sorry I haven't written anything in such a long time! - I also know Romano and Italy's birthday was on the 17th... I was determined to write about it so I am! I know its really late but I tried my best! Anyway I want to thank Art&Soul for always reading and reviewing! Thank you! Enjoy!**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Ahhhhh! Mi-chan! Wake up!" Akane slammed open Miyoko's door, heaving in well-needed air.

Miyoko sprung up. "EH! W-What is it!"

Akane ran up to her, her hello kitty slippers scraping against the hard wood floor in Miyoko's room, and her hello kitty pajama pants dragging along with her.

She bounced on her bed and stuck her Ipod calender in Miyoko's face. "Look!"

"Onee, It's Saint Patties Day and a sunday morning, I want to sleep, now go back to sleep!" Miyoko rolled over and covered her head.

"Grrr...No! You baka! It's Romano-kun and Italy-kun's birthday!" Akane jumped up and down trying to get Miyoko to pay attention to her. "Listennn!"

Miyoko slowly uncovered her head and glared at Akane. "What," She raised up with wide eyes. "Y-You mean, it's their birthday? They didn't tell us anything!"

Akane jumped off. "No wait, I have an idea, We should call them today and hang out with them and then call Germany and Nii-san to help throw a surprise party! Nii-san and Germany could bring anyone they want as long as they aren't whores and hookers!" Akane said with a cute determined face.

Miyoko blinked at her. "Hmm...Alright! We'll go with your plan! Let's get ready, call them and then call Nii-san and Germany! Ill call Nii-san!" Miyoko ran off to her bathroom leaving Akane stuck with figuring out Germany's number.

Akane sighed and began to think. '_Well, I know where Germany lives because me and Italy-kun visited there once...So, i'll visit his house and talk to him!' _She ran to her bathroom and got ready.

She showered and dressed up in a spring dress which had cute flowers on it and put on some green flip-flop like wedges, in replacement of her bow she had a a spring flower. "Alright! Time to go!" She chirped as she finished curling her hair putting it up. She grabbed a shoulder purse, stuffed her phone in it and ran to Miyoko.

"Mi-chan~ Im heading off to Germany's!" She yelled at the bathroom door, knowing Miyoko had just finished taking a shower. (She is so slow..).

She skipped downstairs and opened the front door, the warm wind whirled at her and she welcomed it with a smile.

She closed the door and shut her eyes to inhale the fresh air before hopping on her bike and plugging in her ipod headphones. She switched on a song and began riding.

She hummed with the tune and smiled as she rode. She closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them to see Italy walking down the sidewalk of town with his usual smile. She was on the other side but she knew she had to do something. '_I need to hurry!'_ She picked up speed by racing down a hill and finally she was at Germany's.

She knocked on the door and fixed her dress. Germany opened it and immediately blushed as he viewed her cute outfit.

"Guten Mor-! A-Ah, Osaka,Vhat is it, You seem a bit worried." The German said stepping outside looking down at the small Japanese girl.

She smiled kindly and nodded. "Well, Today is Italy-kun and Romano-kun's Birthday so I thought you could maybe help me and my sis with a surprise party?"

Germany blinked and sighed, an unbelievable small smile appeared on his lips. "Hmmm.. Alvight. Vhat time do I need to be at your house?"

The determined look appeared on her face again and she twirled. "Yush~ Here's my number! I'll text you what I need you to bring later, but text me in an hour so I know that you're still sticking with the plan!"

She gave him her number and hopped on her bike. "Sayonara~!" She chirped and waved goodbye heading off to where she came from.

Germany blushed and sighed, looking down at her number. "...Well, I guess I should do this for Italy..."

Akane sped down the street a bit disappointed by the fact of Italy not staying where he was.

Finally, she found him still walking and smiling. "I-Italy-kun!" She called stopping her bike and hopping off of it to pull it and catch up with him.

He blinked and turned around seeing his girlfriend. "Osakie! Ve~ What are you doing here?"

She ran up and hugged him. "Happy Birthday~!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "Grazie, Bella~"

She blushed and laughed a little. "By the way, What are you doing out here all alon-!" Suddenly her phone went off with the chorus of Super Driver by Aya Hirano.

She began to dig in her purse and finally found her phone. "Konnichiwa, This is Akane Honda~" She said.

"Onee! I called Nii-san and he agreed! By the way, Romano-kun and I are at the mall so the plan is working!" Miyoko said almost whispering. Akane heard Romano in the background say 'Plan? What plan?' and Miyoko quickly respond with 'U-Uh the plan of actually getting Nii-san to disagree with something! Ehahaha...' and then the line was cut off.

Akane sighed, giggling a bit. "It was Mi-chan if you were wondering, Italy-kun. Anyway, Let's walk together~" She smiled.

"Ve? What about your bike,Osakie?" Italy cocked his head as the girl 'Hauued' and ran to her bike.

"Ne, Let's take this home first." Italy smiled at her as they began to walk.

Finally they were at Akane's house and she put up her bike and ran back to Italy. "Alright, lets go now~"

"No." Italy said suddenly.

"E-Eh? Did I do something wrong, Italy-kun...? Are you okay..?" Akane gave him a worried look.

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, you forgot something, Osakie." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

Akane blushed a deep pink and wanted to hide her face. "We've been dating for a month now, Osakie~ and you still blush as if it was your first kiss~ How cute, Ve~" Italy smiled and took her hand, walking down the street.

"Hauu~ Let's go to eat lunch or something, maybe?" Akane smiled walking into some sushi restaurant.

"Italy-kun, go ahead and order, im going to the restroom." Akane skipped off leaving Italy to order.

Suddenly, her ring tone went off and he reached over to take her phone. It read, Germany.

"Oh, It's Germany! Ve~ Wonder what he said!" The happy-go-lucky boy clicked on the message and smiled, beginning to read it.

**'Osaka, I got what we need, make sure Italy isn't there, I'll be there at 3.' **Italy blinked feeling a bit of jealousy and suspension. He quickly shook it off as his girlfriend returned.

X~x~X~

Miyoko grabbed her phone and dialed Akane's number. She had sent Romano to go get pizza which would take about 30 minutes, long enough for her to get everything set up.

"Onee, Romano-kun went to go get pizza, but he's suspicious so we gotta be real sneaky about this whole thing!" She said hanging up a happy birthday sign.

"Are Nii-san and Germany-kun there or are you all by yourself? It's almost 4 and Italy and I are in a restaurant. All I need to do is distract him and I'll be there." Akane said whispering to Miyoko as Italy ordered

"Hai, they are and please come help! This whole thing is difficult." Miyoko sighed watching Japan trip over a present box.

"Hai, Ja ne~!" Akane closed her phone and smiled at Italy standing up. "I'm going to the salad bar~"

She had a plan. She quickly walked through a crowd of drunks and ran into one, his drinking spilling all over her. She gasped and ran back up to Italy.

Italy stood up with wide eyes. "O-Osakie! Are you alright!"

Akane nodded and sighed. "Lemme go home and change..Wait! Come to my house at 4 alright?" She ran out the door and basically ran home, despite the embarrassment.

Italy stood there, watching his girlfriend run off. All he thought of was the text message now. He swallowed the jealousy and let out a small Ve before heading home himself.

Akane burst open her front door with a cake in her hand. "Alright! Let's get to work!" She ran upstairs and changed into a short red dress, red heels and her hello kitty bow. She wore a cute long red necklace and adorable hello kitty earrings.

Miyoko put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "'Bout time ya come, Onee!" Miyoko was wearing bat bobby pins to hold back some of her bangs, skinny jeans, a black top , choker and bat earrings and black high heels.

Germany blushed at the two girls and coughed into his fist returning to his work.

"Nii-san? Who all did you invite?" Akane called out throwing balloons all over the place.

"Them." Japan pointed to the group who ran in. One guy who had glasses was screaming 'THE HERO HAS ARRIVED' another guy was yelling for him to stop yelling. A guy with long wavy hair was laughing weirdly and was saying something about love, the guy next to him had kind of a big nose and a scarf on and was just smiling.

Then, China, Taiwan, Hungary, Austria, Spain, Prussia and some Egyptian girl walked in.

"Everyone! They are coming! HIDE!" Miyoko yelled. Everyone turned off the lights and scattered. Germany grabbed Akane and hid with her while Miyoko hid with Japan. Everybody else was silent it seemed.

Suddenly a knock rung through out the room before the door opened up. "Alright, girls, we wanna know what's goi-!" The group jumped up and screamed happy birthday at the two Italians.

They jumped back and blinked in surprise. The room got oddly silent till Akane jumped up and yelled. "Let's Party!" The room cheered and began to dance and drink and eat.

Akane walked up to Italy, kissing him on the cheek. "Aishiteru~" She smiled blushing a light pink.

He blinked and blushed, looking at her outfit then back at her royal blue eyes. He then looked over and blushed harder at the fact that Miyoko and Romano were practically making out.

"EVERYONE! IT'S DUBSTEP TIME!" Cleo yelled switching the music, she skipped up to Italy and Akane, pulled on Italy's curl, pushed Akane and Italy together forcefully and skipped off all Akane could do was give her a WHAT DA FUCK face.

Once the dubstep stopped, some soft music played and almost everyone was drunk by then. Italy and Akane began to dance together while others kissed, like Cleo and China, Romano and Miyoko, and others drunk as hell and bumping into walls.

XxxxxxxX

Finally, the party ended due to a passed out Germany and England. Miyoko stared at the mess. "Fuck it, i'll clean it up in the morning." She then cuddled on the couch with Romano.

Akane looked over at Italy and he took her hand and kissed it. "Ve~ It was fun. I'm tired now but since it's my birthday, can I stay over tonight and sleep with you?" Italy cocked his head to the side.

Akane giggled. "Alright. As long as its sleep sleep not '_SLEEP'_" She headed upstairs, changing before letting Italy come in.

She hopped on the bed with a cute smile and Italy tackled her. He nuzzled his nose to hers and kissed her before falling beside her.

"Goodnight, bella~" He said hugging her tight in his arms. She blushed and cuddled as close as possible to him before, within seconds, going to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Alright! I finished this chapter~ I worked so hard on it so I hoped you all enjoyed! Then again thanks Art and Soul! **_

_**Aishiteru= I love you (formal Japanese)**_

_**bella= Beautiful (Italian) **_

_**Hai= Yes (Japanese)**_

_**Guten Morgen= Good morning (German)**_

_**Sayonara= Goodbye (Formal Japanese)**_

_**Ja Ne=Bye (Casual Japanese)**_

_**Onee= Sister (or sis) **_

_**Nii-san= big brother **_

_**Grazie=Thank you (Italian)**_

_**~Till Next time~ review~**_


End file.
